


The Boyfriend Bet

by pinkdrinks



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, ohh man baby's first chapter fic, oooOOHHH BOY, sweet venti have mercy on my soul, this one goes out to dylas-doug on tumblr thanks a lot for ruining my life!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdrinks/pseuds/pinkdrinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylas and Doug argue over who would be the better boyfriend and what better way to settle it than with a good ol' fashioned bet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the first prompt in this post right [here!](http://dylas-doug.tumblr.com/post/95001344894/doug-dylas-prompts-and-ficlets) I am lowkey dedicating this fic to [dougxdylas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougxdylas) for her dedication to these nerds.

 

It was lunch time, everyone was done eating, and the guys were having their gossip session. The sizzling topic: Vishnal's recent romantic conquest.

"Way to go. About time you and Lest got together," smirked Leon, stretching his fan open and snapping it closed again.

"Yeah! You guys are so cute! I'm happy for you Vish!" Kiel's grin was sunny.

"I'm happy for you, Vishnal, congratulations! I'll be sure to send you two a gift," Arthur smiled and adjusted his glasses with his index and middle finger, even though they weren't falling. Out of habit, really.

"It finally happened, huh? Congrats," Dylas looked sullen, as usual, but to the Dylas Expert, one could tell by that little shine in his eyes he meant it.

"Nice, Vin! Good job!" Doug patted Vishnal on the back, pretty hard if Vishnal's alarmed look and his hand gripping the table to catch himself was anything to go by.

"Thanks, everyone..." Vishnal looked truly touched.

Leon cleared his throat and asked, "So, Vishnal? How is it? Is lest a good boyfriend?"

Vishnal sputtered, "O-of course! He's kind and sweet and cute and brave and-"

"Alright, we get it..." Dylas muttered, a little worried Vishnal would work himself up and implode.

"Man! I'm kinda jealous! I can't get one person to date me, let alone two!" Doug tipped his seat back as he grinned at Vishnal from behind Arthur.

Vishnal twiddled his thumbs as he amended, "Well Clorica isn't my girlfriend... we're just both dating Lest-"

Doug continued, "Still! I don't get it! I'm handsome, strong, extremely cool-"

The look of unbridled annoyance on Doug's face was muddled under everyone's hysterical laughter.

"Hey! What's so funny?! I'm serious! I'm totally cool! How am I still single??!"

From his corner of the table, Dylas snorted, not unlike a horse.

"You got somethin' to say horsie? Got a carrot stuck up your nose?"

"What'd you say, you little punk!!"

"You heard me!"

Vishnal and Kiel exchanged glances. "Here they go again..." they mumbled.

From Leon, "Heh." He liked their fights, they were pretty decent entertainment.

"I'm just saying, no one wants to date you because you don't seem like you'd be a good boyfriend." Dylas took advantage of his height as he looked as condescending as possible to the small red dwarf.

"What?! No way! And look who's talking! Mr. Cold-Moody-and-Rude! And-Smells-like-fish!"

"Tch! I'd be a better boyfriend than you!!"

"Yeah right! My ass would be a better boyfriend than you!"

Leon hummed in thought, "Sounds interesting. How about you make a bet? You both date and whoever is the better boyfriend wins."

Doug yelped, "Date?! Date who?? Date each other?! No way!"

Dylas smirked, "What? Afraid you'll lose?"

Doug balked, but never one to back down from a challenge, yelped back, "N-no way! You're on!!"

"How long do they date?" Kiel asked, eyes bright with interest, already itching to spread the news around town.

"How about a week? They can go on a date everyday!"

"Excellent idea, Vishnal! Right, so you'll start tomorrow." Leon patted Vishnal's head with his fan.

Dylas jumped up, "Wait! What do we get if we win the bet?"

Arthur tapped his chin, "How about-"

"Loser walks around in their underwear for a week."

"Leon-"

Vishnal and Kiel's gasps were audible in the background of the commotion.

In perfect unison, Dylas and Doug screeched, "wHAT!!"

Arthur cleared his throat, "I doubt Forte would approve of this and I for one would like to avoid her wrath. How about the winner has to be the other's personal servant for a week?"

Leon muttered something about Arthur's preferences as the group agreed.

"Heh, I'm looking forward to Doug having to fight off Porco for me," Dylas threw a smirk at Doug, who bared his teeth in return.

"Well I look forward to have someone do all my chores for me!!"

"Now now, enough of your public displays of affection. Go home and rest up because starting tomorrow your romantic adventure together begins."

Again in perfect unison, "Shut up Leon!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue complete! Sorry it's so short!! you can talk to me about this fic or anything rf4 related on [my rf4 blog](http://ambrosiasthorns.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/playrf4)


End file.
